Problem: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{5.500\times 10^{-2}} {5.0\times 10^{1}}}$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{5.500} {5.0}} \times{\frac{10^{-2}} {10^{1}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 1.10 \times 10^{-2\,-\,1}$ $= 1.10 \times 10^{-3}$